Currently, the LED is used in the fields such as lighting, display, backlight, etc., and as the most promising lighting means of the next generation, the LED gains extensive attention with the advantages of being energy saving, durable, pollution free, etc. There are many solutions for implementing the white LED, wherein the most mature technical solution for preparing the white LED at present is to realize the white light emission using a combination of the blue LED chip and the yellow phosphor. Volume 11 page 53 of Appl. Phys. Lett. published in 1967 reports a luminescence material Y3Al5O12:Ce3+, which has a yellow luminescence with a maximum light-emitting wavelength of 550 nm and a life of less than 100 ns. Volume 64 page 417 of Appl. Phys. A published in 1997 reports that the white LED light emission is realized using the yellow luminescence of Y3Al5O12:Ce3+ and the blue gallium nitride, and such technology is the most mature technical solution for preparing the white LED at present. But in practical applications, with the rise of the device temperature during working, the luminescence intensities of the blue LED chip and the phosphor will both decrease, and the luminescence intensity of the phosphor decreases more obviously, which influences the usage of the LED. The conventional LED is driven by the direct current (DC), but at present, the alternating current is mainly used in houses, industries, commerce and public facilities. Thus when the LED is used for lighting, a rectifier transformer must be accompanied for an AC/DC conversion to ensure the normal operation of the LED. However, there is a power loss up to 15˜30% during the AC/DC conversion, and the cost of the conversion device is large. In addition, the installation requires a lot of labor and time, and the efficiency is not high. The Chinese patent No. CN100464111C discloses an AC LED lamp using LED chips of different colors connected in parallel in an AC power source. The patent mainly describes that the LED chips of different colors together form white light, and recites the specific circuit such as red, green and blue light emitting chips, without mentioning the luminescence powder. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,086, B2 discloses an AC LED driving apparatus and a lighting device using the same. The patent also emphasizes on the circuit structure without making an innovation report about the luminescence powder, and the conventional luminescence powder Y3Al5O12:Ce3+ is still employed. The inventor of the present invention researches a luminescence material Y2O3.Al2O3.SiO2:Ce.B.Na.P having the yellow long afterglow phenomenon and a white LED lighting device using the same (the Chinese patent application No. 200910307357.3).
Currently, the AC white LED lighting device still needs to be researched to overcome the influence of the temperature quenching effect and the direction change of AC current on the AC white LED lighting device, so as to provide more choices in the field of white LED lighting.